Live floor auction markets for securities, commodities, futures and other associated financial instruments have been known for many years. A few examples of these types of U.S. markets include NYSE, AMEX, CME, CBOT, CBOE, and NYMEX. More recently, computer automated markets such as NASDAQ, and other computer automated order matching systems have been introduced. Each of these market types have distinct advantages in certain areas. Systems and methods are needed to provide a greater integration of the live floor auction markets with computer automated markets and order matching systems.
The preceding description is not to be construed as an admission that any of the description is prior art relative to the present invention.